Something To Live For
by JoJoandra
Summary: Madge is ready to kill herself, and she almost does until Gale Hawthorne comes and ruins her rare moment of bliss. Madge holds a grudge against him, but starts to realize there are some things still worth living for. Review please!
1. Denied Death

**Disclaimer: All the characters except for James (he's my precious) and Erin belong to Suzanne Collins. The idea of the Hunger Games and District 12 and all that wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff belongs to her too.**

**-JoJo**

**Madge's POV**

I stared blandly outside at the blue sky and sun that shone on everything. My father had been in the Capitol on business for the past couple of days and my mother had just taken another dose of Morphling. Our maid shuffled cheerily in the kitchen, I glanced over at her wiping down the counters. "Madge!", her happy voice caused a pang in my stomach.

"Y-", my voice cracked. "Yes?", I amended after clearing my throat. I put on a fake smile as Erin looked at me.

"I'm going to go out and buy some groceries for tonight's dinner. There's a sandwhich in the fridge for you, turkey. Your favorite.", she gave me a sad smile at the weak attempt at trying to get to eat. I had only picked at my food for the past few days and managed to take a few bites of whatever was being served when I was forced.

I nodded. My cheeks had become hollow and my eyes almost always took on a glazed look. Erin smiled at me and her thin frame gracefully drifted out the door. I sat in silence, thinking of all the friends I didn't have. Katniss was in the Hunger Games, and I was left to eat alone and become even more depressed. Wherever I went, eyes clung to me. The mayor's daughter, everyone tried to set their children up with me in hopes of getting closer to my father.

A tear slid down my cheek and I furiously wiped my cheek off. I angrily sat up and my chair screeched on the floor. I stalked over to the counter and stared at the knife block. I pulled a cutting knife from it and pressed it to my wrist. I gasped as a littler bead of blood formed under the sharp blade. I let the knife hang at my side. Are there easier ways to die than bleeding out in my kitchen floor? My mother's Morphling was always a possibilty. But after thinking, I ruled it selfish on account of taking the precious drug from my mother.

I brought the knife to my wrist and cut in deep. Blood instantly dripped onto the floor and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I gripped the knife in my cut hand and slit my other wrist. The knife clattered to the floor as I stared at my hands. Red. That's all I saw now, the red of my blood pooling in my palms and on the vinyl tiling. A laugh bubbled in my throat at knowing that all my pain and lonliness would finally end. My father and I were never close, he'd be devastated still, but it wouldn't be so bad. He'd get over it. My mother would be in a drugged state for the remainder of her life, the idea of her daughter dying wouldn't even click in her mind.

There was a loud knock on the door and my head snapped up. I felt light headed as I trudged over to the perfectly white exit. I placed a hand on the wood just below the small window and dragged it down to the handle. A long red streak painted the door and I smiled. When I opened the door I hid my wrists from sight. Gale Hawthorne stood in front of me and held up a small basket of strawberries. "Is it Sunday today?", the question is slightly slurred and I begin to feel dizzy. I grab the frame of the door for support.

Big mistake, my bloody arm is revealed and I feel the warm stuff drip down my arm and stain my white dress. Gale's eyes widen and he drops the basket of strawberries. I attempt to close the door in his face but he barrels inside past me. I drop to the floor and reach for the knife by the counter. Gale suddenly comes into my view and grabs my wrist. He has a dish towel and is wrapping my wrists into it. "Christ Undersee. I knew you were crazy, but not suicidal.", his tone is flat as he stares at the blood starting to show through the white towel.

I snort, "Well, it's not something I like to advertise."

"Shit, it won't stop.", I look at him quizzically trying to process what he just said. My brain was getting sluggish, "The bleeding." He acted as if talking to a mentally challenged two year old, "I've got to take you to Ms. E"

He goes to pick me up put I lash out at him and slap him. I leave behind a bloody print, like on the door. Anger flashes in his eyes and I hiss at him, "Leave me be. If I wanted to live I wouldn't have cut my wrists." Gale goes for me again and I thrash against his grip. Suddenly, he grabs my face.

"Undersee. Do me a favor, and shut the hell up.", his voice was firm but I still resisted. "I'm going to take you to Ms. Everdeen. So try not to slap her too."

Gale scooped me up in his arms bridal-style and kicked open the screen of the back door. He made his way to the street and crossed through town to get to the Seam. Eyes traveled on me as I was paraded around in Gale's arms. Everyone was frightened because of all the blood. I was covered in it and had gotten on the front of Gale's shirt. His face was still covered in my hand-print, but he kept a stone face and marched right to the Everdeen's. He kicked the bottom of the door with his boot and my eyelids drooped a little. Blackness started to form in on the edge of my vision and my arm went limp beside me.

I felt the caked blood on my arms and clothes, I felt the blood drip off my finger tips and pool in front of the Everdeen's house. I smiled at how blue the sky was, it seemed to have brightened even more to me now that I was dying. Gale kicked more urgently, "Mr. E! Open up! She's bleeding really badly!" The door suddenly snapped open and I closed me eyes. The last thing I remeber was an urgent female voice and being laid down on a flat, hard surface.

**Gale's POV**

Madge lay on the table with her arms dangling over the side. Mr. Everdeen and Prim worked on her wrists as I tried to scrub the dried blood off my face. The dish rag had become pinkish in color and I looked down the front of my shirt. There was a long trail of blood there too. Ma would kill me, blood was a pain to get out of clothing.

"Prim! Hand me some guaze, a needle, and thread.", Madge had passed out from blood loss and her face was ashen and covered in sweat. Prim did as told and Mr. E started to thread the needle through her skin. Madge stirred and mumbled. Prim stood behind her and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Madge, why don't you want us to save you?", Prim must have heard what she mumbled.

"She's a fucking loon that's why.", I growled. Prim gawked at me and scowled.

"Watch your mouth Gale. She's not crazy, just going through a tough time I guess.", I laughed humorlessly.

"She attacked me when I tried to save her. Call it what you want, but she's c-r-a-z-y. Crazy.", I attacked the blood on my shirt with the rag and then angrily threw it into a wash-bin. "Fuck it. I'm going home.", I stomped out the front door and nearly tripped when Mr. E yelled.

"Gale Adrian Hawthorne! Get your ass back in here!", she was furious I was trying to walk away.

I growled and made my way back inside. Ms. E had Madge's left wrist stitched up and tightly wrapped in gauze. She was going to work on the second one when I came back inside. "What?", my voice was angry. Probably angrier than it should be.

"Don't 'What?' me! Her house probably looks like something out of hell, covered in blood. You better get over there and tell whomever is there. They must be thinking she's been murdered or abducted. Say she cut herself when washing dishes and you took her to me. She needs to stay the night and get back on her feet.", Ms. E glared at me. She only took a second away from Madge to force all of her venom into that one look. I mumbled a few creative curses and stalked out of the house.

**Madge's POV**

I woke up to a searing pain in my wrists. I looked over at the gauze wrapped around them and remebered what had happened up until the part where I passed out in Gale Hawthorne's arms. I sat up on my elbows and almost stared crying as I realzed it wasn't just _over_. But I now had to endure with the humiliation of failing at even dying. My father would be mortified at me, possibly even ashamed.

I squinted into the dim room, who's only light source was a candle on a chair beside me. No, not in a chair. But in someone's lap who was in a chair. I saw it was Prim, Katniss's littler sister. A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away. The air smelt metallic-y and I scrunched up my nose. The smell of my blood permeated the air, no matter which way I turned my head. I slid my legs over the side of the table and my feet unsteadily landed on the floor. I wobbled a bit and then gained my balance.

I quickly slipped out before Prim or Ms. Everdeen woke and made my way through the pitch-black maze of the Seam. How long had I been out? It was only around ten in the morning when I turned suicidal. I stumbled though the dark and somehow managed to find my way back in town. I must have looked like something out of a horror story to anyone unfortunate enough to see me. Wild-eyed, staggering, and covered in blood. Erin had gone home to her family in the Seam by the time I made it inside. The house was lit up like a tree on Christmas and I kicked off my sandals in front of the back door.

The blood in the kitchen had been scrubbed away and a note was left on the counter.

_Dear Madge,_

_You gave me quite the scare. I came home to blood and a fallen basket of strawberrieds People looked worried as I passed by, and I couldn't help but get the feeling you had died. I was ready to call the Peacekeepers when the Hawthorne boy came by and explained you had cut yourself while washing dishes. Well, I hope you're alright. Sorry I couldn't check on you, I have to tend to my family. I hope you are feeling better by the time I you get back from Ms. Everdeen's._

_With love and concern,_

_Erin_

The tight handwriting of Erin made my heart wrench. She was probably the only person in the whole world who loved me. My father did also, maybe. But he was gone so often, it felt like we were nothing but aquaintences. I slipped upstairs and into my room. I peeled my crusted clothing off and soaked it in the sink. My white dress turned a pink color from the washed out blood and I frowned. When I looked at my naked body in then mirror, I saw an overly skinny pale girl with no color to her skin. Her eyes were distant and uncaring. My ribs, collarbone, shoulde blades, spine, hips, it all stuck out and threathened to cut me. My eyes had sunk into my head, my cheeks were hollow, and I looked crazed.

After a long bath and scrubbing, I curled up into my bed nude and wer from bathing. The deafening quite of my room (yes readers, I went there) eventually lulled me to sleep. I woke up the next morning to the horrible realization that I had to got to school. Today was Monday. I thrashed under the heavy blankets and eventually rolled out of my bed and onto my floor with a loud _THUD_. I heard Erin shuffling downstairs and quickly got dressed. I brushed my teeth and hair, made an attempt at putting on some light make and got dressed. I pulled on a long sleeved shirt and a denim skirt that hung just above my knees. I tucked the shirt into the skirt and slipped on a pair of sandals. I put my hair into a side-braid, and secured it with a pink ribbon. I stared at my hollow frame, I was almost as skinnier than some of the Seam kids now.

I rushed downstairs and stole a look at the clock hanging above the back door. I still had time, about five minutes to get to class. "Madge! Dear! Are you alright?!", Erin poked her head into the kitchen from the living room.

I smiled, "Yes, I'm fine ma'am. Thank you." I pulled the turkey sandwhich from the fridge and grabbed my shoulder bad off the kitchen table where Erin nhad placed it. "Have a nice day!", I called over my shoulder as I headed out the door. I was in no mood to go to school, but I wasn't going to fall behind in my studies because of _almost _dying. I tugged on the fabric of my sleeves. It was hot today, but I couldn't roll my sleeves up. Everyone would see my bandages. I could still pass off the incident in town as a kitchen accident though.

I was making my way up the steps to the school building as the late bell rang. I sighed and lazily trudged my way into the building. But then I stopped dead in my tracks, because there was Gale Hawthorne leaning Kyla Hunt against the lockers. He was playing with the buttons on her shirt and leaning in close to her ear. I could tell he was whispering to her, because his lips were moving and Kyla turned a deep red. I hiked my bag further onto my shoulder and walked past them.

"Asshole.", I muttered under my breath while passing by Gale. He must have heard me because he whipped around with fury written all over his handsome features.

"I'm sorry, what?", his tone was demeaning.

"I said-", raising my voice a little higher than needed for that part. "-asshole!"

He snorted and glared at me, entirely forgetting Kyla behind him. "Funny thing to say to someone who saved your goddamn life!"

"You didn't save my life! You took it from me!", and it was true. A new life up in Heaven. Where I could be free from the worries of the Capitol and pitying looks I'd get from anyone who passed by me. This seemed to leave Gale speechless and I turned away and stalked to my first period.

I came and sat in class with an angered expression in place of my usual depressed one. James Gant looked at me and smiled. He was a the florist's son, his bright blonde hair and blue eyes generally associated with the Town kids were especially glowing under the harsh flourescent of the lights. I gave him a small wave as the teacher scolded me. A littler further into class someone poked my bony shoulder and motioned down. I looked in front of me on the desk to a peice of paper folded up in front of me. I carefully opened it under the desk as not to get attention draw to me.

_Hi_

_-J_

I smile. For what feels like the first time in forever.

**Gale's POV**

I don't know what it was about Madge. But today at lunch as I sat with some of the other Seam kids eating nothing, she seemed happier. Her skin had more of a glow to it, compared to the ashen and sweaty face I remeber. I didn't know why, but as the florist's son sat down next to her and her mouth twitched up a little I felt this insane urge to smash his skull in. I stared at the back of his head from across the lunch room when Thom poked my face. I whirled around on him and growled, "What?"

He smiled at me, "Oh nothing. I was just noticing that Madge looks pretty today, that's all." He fucking knew I was staring at them, I showed him my middle finger and listened half-assedly (yes reader, I went there again) at the conversations going on in front of me.

**Madge's POV**

James talked excitedly in front of me about all the different flowers his mother and father had and how beautiful they were. I found myself actually starting to smile at knowing someone was actually being nice to me. I had decided that he wasn't trying to use me to get his parents closer to my father when we brushed shoulders and he profusely blushed. I picked at my sandwhich and about jumped out of my skin when James asked, "What's that?" He pointed to the bandages sticking out from under my sleeves.

I paled, "N-Nothing. I, uh, fell and scraped up my arm really bad." Yes, that sounded partially believable.

"Oh, I hope you're alright.", I nodded. "I was wondering, would you like to go eat under the oak tree?", he motioned to my picked at sandwhich.

"Sure.", my mouth quirked up at the ends a little. I sat up with him and made my way out the door. I passed Hawthorne and a few of his Seam buddies and he was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the scalding air.

I sat under the shade of the oak tree just in front of the small school and folded my legs under me as I sat on the ground. James was cross legged in front of me and he opened up the foil that encased his sub sandwhich. He took a bite and I picked at mine more. James looked over at me, "Did you get the evil eye too?" I gave a grin at James referring to Hawthorne's glaring. What was up with me? I've probably smiled more today than I have in the past year.

"Yeah, he's angry at me because I slapped him.", James almost choked on his sandwhich.

"You slapped him? Would you mind if I gave you a high-five and a hearty slap on the back?", I smiled again and so did James. I raised my hand and he went for it, at the last second I let my hand fall and he slapped air. He smiled at me, "Dang, too slow."

"How come you've just now stared to talk to me?", I ask out of the blue catching James off guard.

He tugged at the collar of his shirt, the heat was causing him to sweat. "Well, I guess I've just been shy is all. You always seemed so sad, and I didn't really know what to do." I fidgeted with my denim skirt and took a bite of my sandwhich. Yes, I voluntarily ate for the first time in nearly a week.

"I'm glad you did. I needed this.", I gestured to us sitting together.

I had a good day for the first time in years. I had made a friend, an no one had found out about my wrists. On my way home I noticed some Seam kids walking towards me.

Gale was among them, and as they passed I angrily hissed at him, "Hawthorne."

He gave me a defiant look, "Undersee."

**Thanks so much for reading! I will hopefully add another chapter in the next week or so. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I wanted to add a little bit of Gale's POV, but not too much. And I love the idea of James. I'm not sure how I should proceed with this. But hey, ideas are very much appreciated! I cannot stretch this e-nough, REVIEW. They make a writer's day. I mean like really, it does. You just don't know. Oh, and sorry for any grammatical stuff. My Microsoft Word is fucked up, and I'm using goddamn Word Pad! Word. Pad. 'Nuff said.**

**-JoJo**

**I am a girl, my name is Joandra. Just to get that clear. If you can't already tell from the bubbly foot note.**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, District 12, and all that jazz belongs to Suzanne Collins. All the characters but James, Erin, and Fred belong to her. Wow, they have really nice names, they sound like they belong in a 90's teen show. It just seems... right, somehow.**

**Madge's POV**

I had gained some weight back and was looking a little bit healthier. I was supposed to meet with James today and nervously picked at the thin sundress. The bright blue fabric illuminated my eyes and I had bothered to curl my hair into long golden curls. I clipped a silver chain with a locket strung onto it behind my neck. I slipped on a pair of white flats and gave myself a good look in the mirror. I gently made my way down the stairs to leave when Erin stopped me. "Why Madge, why ever are you getting all dolled up? Going on a date?", she raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. A blush colored my ears and I stuck my tounge out at her. "Very mature Madge, very mature.", her tone was playful and I glided past her and outside into the sunshine.

We were going to meet out in the meadow and have lunch together. The idea of having a good friend again made my heart swell. I was wearing short sleeves, so the bandages were quite clear to anyone if they looked hard enough. I had cleverly disguised them with some thin fingerless lace gloves, maybe over doing it but it made sure my secret was safe. I walked along the dirt roads of the Seam to get to the meadow. Even though it was in the Seam, Town kids enjoyed hanging out here because of how beautiful it was. When I reached the meadow, I was not expecting to see James sitting in the grass with a sketch pad.

"Didn't peg you as the artistic type.", I smiled at him and he motioned for me to come over.

"Lay down.", he gestured to a red and white checkered blanket and I did. I star fished on the blanket and let the sun burn my fair skin.

"Are you going to draw me?", I mumbled into my arm. I had it draped across my eyes to keep from being blinded. He didn't answer. I opened my eyes to find James staring up at the sky. He looked distanced, and peaceful.

He glanced down at me and cried out, "Oh! Stay exactly like that!" He grabbed a pencil from behind his ear and started to draw faint lines over the page. I watched in awe as I started to take form on top of the blanket. I laid still as he drew me in the meadow. The page was small, and he worked quickly. After a while I drifted off in the sun. When I woke, James was rubbing his fingers through his hair and some charcoal streaked through.

"Nice dye-job.", I pointed at the black streak. He touched his hair again and frowned.

"Uh-oh. That's not good.", I smiled lightly up at him and brought myself forward on my elbows. He picked the canvas us and showed it to me. "Peeta isn't the only one who can paint."

My jaw dropped at what I saw. It was me, dozing on the blanket. My hair was sprawling out around me. My dress hiked up a little further than I would have preferred, but it was amazing. We had only been out here for a few hours and he had managed to a masterpiece."I-It's, amazing James. I've never seen anything like it.", and I hadn't. This had a personal touch to it. Emotion hidden behind every line and smear. James placed the sketch pad on the ground and laid down beside me. I closed my eyes again and soaked in the sun.

"The weather has been very nice these past couple of days. It might be because you smile a lot now.", James spoke calmly and I opened my eyes and saw some charcoal smeared across his cheek. I took my thumb and ran it across his face, wiping the black streak off. He smiled with his eyes closed and I smiled too without him knowing.

"My poor James is reduced to talking about the weather. How did you do that?", I pointed at the pad. But he couldn't see.

"Do what?", his eyes stayed closed and I crossed my arms. He'd figure it out. "I've always been pretty good, taught myself some great techniques and saved up to buy my own supplies. But paint costs a fortune, and that's where most of my money goes. Do you have any special talents Madge?"

I fiddled with the bottom of my dress, "I play the piano."

"I'd love to hear it sometime, I'm sure your music is as pretty as you.", his blunt statement caught me off guard and I blushed. He smiled, knowing the effect it had on me. I laid back down and I felt our hands brush.

His hands were still coated in charcoal, but I reached out my narrow fingers and placed my hand on top of his. He wove his fingers into mine and we just laid there. Enjoying the pretty day and newly made memories.

**Gale's POV**

I bit into the apple and felt juic drip down my chin. I wiped it away with the back of my hands. Thom and Bristle were wrestling with each other, and some other Seam kids were egging them on. The tree was heavy with the red fruit, and I picked a few for Rory, Vick, Posy, and Ma. I glared at the easel sticking out of the tall grass. I knew _they _were over there doing God knows what in the wide open.

Thom gave a yell as he pinned Bristle. I grinned at the two of them and took another bite of the apple. I squinted to see what Flower Boy was holding. All I saw was a blur from this distance. I chucked the core of the apple into the tall grass and wiped my hands on my jeans. There were holes worn into the fabric and I picked at the loose threads. "Hey boneheads, give it a break. Peacekeepers might think you're trying to murder each other.", I spoke to the two of them and Fred gave me a sour look.

"You're no fun Mr-Big-Pants-Hawthorne.", the kid was only about fiteen and I probably had two feet and an extra fifty pounds of muscle on him. I glared at him and he put his hands up into surrender.

A girl from the Slag-Heap spoke up, "You wanna know what those Big Hawthorne Pants are for?", I remember her now. Wasn't much fun drunk.

"I'd rather not.", Fred's face twisted and I grinned down at him. Thom and Bristle were leaning on each other laughing. I gave them a smirk and picked another apple off the tree. A lot of them were falling to the ground and rotting to my surprise. Usually this tree would be picked clean by hungry hands. I glanced over at the meadow fraternizing and saw Undersee stand up out the grass followed by the florist's son.

I found myself wanting to bash his skull in because Madge looked radiant as the midday sun hit her hair and caused it to glow. I spit an apple seed onto the ground and took another bite. She folded up the blanket and he stood up and carried it for her. They started to walk towards us to get to Town and I almost choked on the apple as I saw the pad Undersee was holding in front of her.

All the other Seam kids gawked too as they saw Madge laid out for all eyes to see. Almost all of her legs were showing and no one said anything as they passed by. Madge gave me a one fingered wave mouthed the word 'asshole' as she passed by me. I pointed between them and made a very sexual gesture with my fingers. She reddened and turned around. Everyone stared at the exchange and I could see Thom fighting back his laughter. I smiled at him and made a gun with hand.

I pointed it at him and whispered, "Bang."

**Madge's POV**

James was covering his mouth with his hand after we walked past Hawthorne and his posse. "What?", I looked up over at James.

"Nothing. Nothing at all.", a laugh forced itself out of his mouth and he doubled over. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open, "It's just, I can't believe he hates you so much! It's quite comical looking at it from my angle."

"Comical? James! It's not _comical_!", but I found myself laughing too. It was, he saved my life and I do nothing but punish him for it. He probably regrets doing it now. He let me live, and now I'm happy. Well, happier than I was before. I should apologize and thank him. James raises an eyebrow at me and I lift a finger to my eyebrows. "How do you do that?!", James smiles at me and then alternates raising each brow.

I lightly hit his shoulder and we walked back towards my house. We walked in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say. We reached the white picket fence surrounding my house and he stopped right before I opened the gate. He held the picture out in front of him. "Here, take it.", he held the sides so he didn't touch the charcoal. I did the same as I took it from him.

"Thank you so much. It's... it's beautiful. You could have a career in this.", I looked at it again and knew my father would die if he ever saw it.

"Just make sure it doesn't smear. Happens all the time. Well, bye Madge. I enjoyed hanging out with you today.", he smiled and so did I. I leaned forward and gave him a small hug.

"James, I don't think I can thank you enough. I've been going through a really tough time, and it really helps to have a friend.", he smiled and turned away.

James called over his shoulder, "Bye Madge!"

I made my way into the house and brought the drawing of me up into my room. I propped it against the wall in front of my bed and jumped onto my mattress. I laid on my stomach and crossed my legs. I stared at the image, the lines were laid back and very practiced. The charcoal James used allowed him to shade in the contiurs of my face better. The blanket gave a perfect background for my white dress. It seems he paid extra attention to the detail of my face. My heart felt like it swole up in my chest just staring at it. I smiled at the flowers in the meadow and the open cloudless sky behind me.

My head snapped to my window as I heard hollering outside. I got up off my bed and made my way to the window. Hawthorne and one of his friends were turning off the main road in front of my house to get to the Seam. Hawthorne was scowling and his friend, Thom I think, was laughing and poking him in the arm. Hawthorne looked up at my house and saw me. I smiled at him, an attempt to start making it up to him for my stupid behavior. He didn't react, just looked away. They turned off and Thom turned around and smiled up at me and gave a wave. I waved too and he started excitedly talking to Gale. I ran back downstairs and outside to try and catch Gale, I almost tripped in my sandals and I found my bun coming down. He was just about to the end of the Town road and I called, "Gale!"

He turned and Thom started grinning. Gale motioned him on and he winked at me. I tried to hide a laugh and Thom gave me another wave. Gale eyed me, "What do you want, Undersee?"

I took a deep breath. Was this really okay? Too late now, "I'm sorry." He looked taken back, probably expecting some rude comment. "I want to apologize for acting rudely towards you. You saved my life, and theres no way I could ever say thank you enough. I was upset that I was weak, and I took it out on you." Gale just stared at me. He was not expecting any of that.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry for the, uh, hand gestures." It was a weak attempt, but I gave him a forced smile and turned around. I made my way back inside and slipped off my sandals by the front door. I took my hair down and shook it out.

"That was a lot more painful than I imagined.", I mumbled to myself.

**Gale's POV**

Thom had waited for me a ways away. He grinned at me, "She was looking nice." I gave him an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look and he started to crack up. "What'd she say?", he raised an eyebrow and jerked his head towards the Mayor's house.

"She wanted to apologize for being a bitch. Or '_acting rudely towards me_'", I mimicked her voice but utterly failed with my deep one. Thom cracked a smile at me.

"What a shame you can't date the Mayor's daughter. Flower boy already has a claim on her. Did you see that drawing? Holy shit!", I frowned at Thom as he brought up the idea of me dating Undersee.

"Yeah, I saw it.", we all did. Shit.

I walked home with Thom and invited him in. Ma was setting the table when I came in. I had a good haul yesterday and decided to take a break. The rabbit stew was in a big pot and I helped to pour it into the bowls. "Mind if I eat here tonight?", Thom slouched on the run-down in the tiny living space.

"Don't care. Ma?", I glanced over my shoulder at her. I raised my brow in question.

"Sure Thom, you can eat here tonight. There's plenty.", she smiled kindly at him.

We all sat and Posy was playing with a small doll made of old clothing scraps. Rory and Vick were fighting over a slice of bread, Thom wouldn't shut up, Ma was being polite, and I just hunched my shoulders and breathed in the steam from my soup. So Undersee apologized, it's a shame she was the one with the bigger balls.

**Wow! I liked this chapter, me having a passion for art. It was originally going to be a painting, but I liked the idea of a sketch better. So here you are! Chapter 2, questions? Reviews?! That'd be nice. Sorry for any errors, I don't have any spell check. But whatever. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-JoJo**


	3. Cries and Loving Arms

**Disclaimer: All of the characters except for James, Erin, and Fred belong to Suzanne Collins. Leave a like in the discription bel- oh. Wait, this isn't YouTube.**

**-JoJo **

**Gale's POV**

I watched from inside the buliding as Madge and Flower Boy sat under the oak tree. He had been around her a lot more lately because the games were coming to an end. There were only three tributes left. Katniss, Bread Boy, and the boy from 2. Madge had missed a lot of days and spent a lot of time with the florist's son. She smiled lightly as he put his hand on her knee. I clenched my fist and jerked my head back into the conversation of the lunchroom. Why did I care so much? Undersee is just a spoiled Towny, and I'd never even _think _of dating her.

Thom raised an eyebrow in question and I waved him away. I'd be starting in the mines soon, the thought of Katniss in the games and the mines had become too much. The weather was going to start getting cold also, and I'd have to work twice as hard to support my family. I tried to laugh and smile, but the truth was I might have to drop out of school. Ma told me to work hard and get good grades so that I would be able to graduate. But it had all just started to become too much, and school work had been fierce lately. I glanced back out of the window to see the two getting too close. I felt like I was about to explode, I pushed down my feelings and now they were about to burst out of me.

They pulled away from each other and I relaxed a little and turned to Thom, "They need to turn the games down. I'm going to be sick." The giant screen in the cafeteria displayed Katniss hobbling along in the woods with Peeta towards the Cornucopia.

"Shit Gale, keep your loud opinions down.", Fred glanced over at a Peacekeeper observing the lunch room.

"Fred, shut up. He can't hear him. He's across the goddamned room.", Thom gave Fred a scowl and crossed his arms.

The bell rang and I leaned off the wall and made my way past Madge on her way to class, she gave a small wave and disappeared into a classroom. I huffed as the halls emptied and hell continued for another three hours.

**Madge's POV**

We almost kissed. So close, we both leaned in, but at the last second he coughed and looked down. I hadn't been ready either, that would have been my first kiss and I wanted it to be special. Jame's blonde waves sat in front of me during History. I smiled and took down notes whenever I heard something of importance. James passed me back a note and I blushed as eyes clung to me. I unfolded the paper and had to supress my laughter.

A cartoon of a man being chased by me with a sword. I looked closer and noticed it was supposed to be Gale. I had on some sort of majestic armor and my hair heroically billowed out behind me. I wrote back.

_This is priceless. We made up you know?_

_-M_

_Well congrats! How's the married life?_

_-J_

_Married? Uh, no._

_-M_

_I'm just joking. Yeesh, if you're going to be married to anyone..._

_-J_

_Don't do it. Don't you dare!_

_-M_

_Do what? I was going to suggest some high and mighty Capitol man, but if you're thinking of me I'd be happy to oblidge._

_-J_

_I'm going to say bye now. Bye.:P_

_-M_

_:)Glad to make you happy(:_

_-J_

I smiled at the conversation. The teacher eyed me suspiciously and I looked into my lap and picked my pencil up to act as if taking notes. The day ended quickly and I skipped home after saying good bye to James. We had really bonded over the past few weeks and I had a stupid grin on my face just thinking about him. Erin made her way to the door when I came in and looked me up and down. She frowned.

Oh no. "What's wrong Erin?"

"Turn on the televison. They made it.", her tone was dark and I almost burst out crying. Katniss and Peeta had made it to the Cornucopia and were now running across a field to get to the giant thing. I clutched at my chest and started crying. Katniss climbed up and Peeta was right after her, but his leg was giving him trouble. I cried out as a mutt grabbed hold of his leg. Katniss killed it and they made their way up. But so had the boy form 2. He waited there and started giving a big speech.

The boy grabbed Peeta and I fell into the floor onto my knees. Katniss seemed frantic and raised her bow. She could kill him... along with Peeta. But then something unexpected happened. Peeta used the blood on his hand to draw a red 'X' on the District 2 boy's hand. Katniss realized what it meant first and the boy went sailing back into the mutts below. I screamed as Katniss grappled for Peeta. I let out a breath as the two made it up safely. "Erin, why aren't the horns blaring? They won. Right?", I was extremely worried.

I couldn't bear to watch Peeta bleed out and I lept off the floor and dashed out the door. Erin called after me, but I just ran. Tears burned my eyes and I made my way through the Seam and collapsed in the meadow.

"No. No. No. NO. NO. NO!", I screamed at no one. I laid down in the grass and cried, my best friend will be coming home. But my only other friend will have to die in order for that to happen.

**Gale's POV**

My head jerked towards the meadow as I heard someone screaming. Thom noticed too and I raced towards the sound, he held back and I let him. I reached a frial figure scrying in the grass and knelt down beside her. Madge was crying, and I knew why. I had to take a walk after the intense moments on the screen. Katniss probably was coming home, but something was wrong with the games and I couldn't bear to watch much longer.

"M-Madge?", my voiced shook as she let out her sobs. She looked up at me and then gave a distressed laugh.  
"I look awful. Go away.", she turned her head away from me and her body shook silently with supressed cries.

"I won't. She's my friend too, come here.", I opened my arms and Madge looked up at me. Her blue eyes were the size of saucers. Slowly, she crept towards me and grabbed my shirt. I stroked her back as she cried into my chest.

I wasn't a touchy person, so having her so close almost scared me. The shock of me embracing the girl I've hated most of my life was immense. I held her tightly in my arms and let her cry until she was done. Madge hiccupped a little as I stroked her hair and whispered soothing words, "It's fine Madge. You're fine. She'll come home. _They'll _come home." I added that last part when I remembered Madge hanging out with the Mellark boy every once in a while.

Madge smiled up at me, her eyes were red and puffy but some how they managed to stay bright. "Thanks Gale."

My heart thudded loudly in my chest and my mouth became dry. I was suddenly terrified at realizing what that feeling was.

I had fallen in love with the Mayor's daughter, "Madge." Her name was sweet on my lips and I held her tight again.

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming did you? Right when I was leaning towards JamesXMadge. BAM! Gadge! Well guess who'll be home in the next chapter? Come on, guess! Well leave a favorite and review, they are VERY appreciated and I reply with a thanks or explantion for all. Sorry for any errors, again, no spell check. All me.**

**-JoJo**


	4. Victors

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Any characters you've never heard of in the book are mine. Now lets start reading... this is a lengthy one. *cough* That's what she said *cough***

**-JoJo**

**Madge's POV**

I wpied at my eyes as I walked away from Gale. I left him sitting in the meadow after I thanked him. My stomach was in knots, and not because of the games. I was freaking out over how selfish I was being. Katniss was waiting out her possible death and I was fantasizing over her best friend. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and I rubbed at my eyes until I had spots in my vision. Erin had gone home by the time I made it back, so I curled up under the table in the dining room and stared up at the blank wooden underside of the massive piece.

The house was completely silent, except for the sound of me breathing. The table was my cool down place, where I could not be found of bothered, The dozen chairs and long table cloth obscured me from view. I stroked my fingers along the knots in the wood and calmed myself by breathing in the woody air. My dress was covered in dirt and plantlife, so I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I shucked the dress off and opted for an over sized tee that barely covered my butt. I crawled under the covers on my bed and relished in the cool sheets touching my skin. After a while I drifted off and let sleep take me.

When I woke up, my legs and stomach were cold because I had managed to toss and turn so much that my shirt was up around my neck. The realization that the winner of the games was most likely announced jolted me from my morning haze. I rushed down the stairs in the tee and flopped down on the couch. I was still in my underwear and I was glad Erin was in another room. I frantically turned the TV on to watch Ceasar Flickerman. He was talking to the camera about...

"Yes! They won!", I jumped off the couch and danced in front of the TV. Someone cleared their throat and I froze. Very slowly, I turned to see James eyeing me. A blush instantly sprung to my cheeks when I realized my arms were raised and he could see my panties.

James cocked his head to the side and I got so pissed off at what he said, "Nice."

"JAMES!", I screamed at him. He grinned as I tugged at the bottom of the shirt and awkwardly waddled over to the stairs.

"Want to go to the square with me to watch the celebrations?", James came to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me. I scowled at him and rushed up the steps to my room. "I'll take that as a yes!"

I pulled on a dark blue dress that had a thick belt around the waist and pair of brown leather ankle boots. I put on the white lace gloves to cover my bandages and wrapped my hair into a messy yet pretty bun. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. A littler deoderant, and some make up. And I looked good. I rushed down the steps to find not one, but two men in my living room. Gale and James were in mutal tolerance of each other on the couch. They both stood at the same time and I almost jumped in fright.

Gale spoke, "I was going to ask if you would like to go see the celebrations in the square... but if you're busy-"

"No! We can all go together, I think that would be nice. It's a happy time, right?", I attempted at a smile but it faltered. Instead of trying to continue the conversation I walked straight out the front door. I heard them follow behind me and I smiled at knowing my friends would be getting home safely. James came up beside me and I took his arm. He leaned him head so it was lightly touching mine. Gale trailed a littler further behind and held out my arm. "Go on, we can be like The Wizard of Oz.", neither of them knew what I was talking about. I enjoyed reading about the Old World's entertainment.

"A very old movie. This girl skips along with her friends," They both looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm trying to be happy! Don't ruin it by acting like I'm a moron!" Gale smiled a little and I took his arm.

The spuare was packed and the jumbo screen was hard to see. I looked up at Gale and over at James. James was smiling at how cheery everyone was that both of District 12's tributes were getting back. I was smiling because they'd be getting home safe, and the nightmare was over. Gale was smiling because he'd get to see Katniss. I was excited, but the weak friendship we had would never be the same. My smile faltered a little and dropped my hands from both men's arms. They looked at me and I drooped my head. Katniss might end up like Haymitch, she endured a lot. The horrible realization took my breath and I almost gasped when the crowd went wild.

There they were! On Ceaser Flickerman's show, being interviewed. Katniss was shocked at finding out about Peeta losing a leg and I clutched at my heart. They were crowned a while later and the program ended with them holding their interwoven hands high. I clapped along with everyone else, it was all so fake but it made me warm inside. James looked over at me and I smiled wider than I have in a while, one of my horrible depressing issues would now be over. I slung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. We both cheered with the crowd and I almost started to cry when the program was over.

Gale peeled off from us and I made my way home with James. Erin had left and I stood outside in the dark with James. The celebration had lasted all day, but I was still pumped. I opened the gate and slipped inside. James turned around but I grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him to me. "Come inside James.", I leaned in close to him and kissed his jaw. He wrapped his arms around me and I backed away towards the house. Once inside I made my way back closer to him. I took the pins out of my hair and let it fall down onto my shoulders.

"Madge Undersee, you're so beautiful. You can't be real.", his breath was hot against my face and I snaked my fingers through his hair. I leaned close to his face again.

James had one hand on my lower back, the other against my jaw. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. He got closer and I felt the brush of his lips across my own. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I moved closer to him and ran my hands down his chest. He was thin, but had tight muscle all over his body. I slipped my hands into his jacket and hugged his body to mine. His fingers lifted my face up and then we kissed. I felt warm inside as our mouths moved together. His tounge skimmed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

It was all heat as hands became adventureous and mouths became hungry. I wasn't ready for _that _but wanted to go a little further. I played with the buttons on Jame's shirt and he moved me to the couch. "Oh God!", I cried as his mouth traced delicte kisses all down my neck and collar bone. I was laid back onto the couch and we kept kissing, and kissing, and then his shirt was off and my dress was around my waist.

But that's where it ended when I heard the front door open. I almost screamed as a light came on in the pitch black house. We were both frantically trying to fix ourselves and I helped James button his shirt back on. My lips were swollen and James' hair was sticking up every which way. I stood when my father came into the living room. "Madge darling, why didn't you have any lights on?", my father asked in a deep voice. He was a tall man that was round around the middle and had a bushy black and white mustache. Blue eyes peeked out from behind his spectacles. James shifted uncomfortably beside me.

I stepped forward, "Daddy, this is James."

**Gale's POV**

I gave a cry of frustration as I laid in bed at home. Flower Boy beat me to it! He was ten steps ahead of me with Madge. When I knocked, Erin came to the door and told me to waist. She lives a few houses away and Posy plays with her daughter sometimes. Madge came down looking amazing, but not for me. It was odd for me to be the third wheel for the first time ever. I could tell they were falling for each other, but I couldn't stay away. I have no clue how I'm supposed to win her over, but I will try.

My feet hung over the end of my bed. Me being 6' 6" was always a pain. Ma had to sew an extra couple inches of fabric onto my pants and I always had to wear my sleeves rolled up. And don't get me started on my shoes, I had to buy everything from Boot at the Hob. One pair of custom shoes isn't cheap, even if I get them on District 12's sleazy black market. I closed my eyes and imagined Madge smiling, it was a marvelous thing to watch her whole face light up. The problem with it is, it only happens around Flower Boy.

I could hear Vick snoring in the next room and stood from the bed. I made my way out into the cold night and buried my head deep into the collar of my coat. The wind nipped at my ears and I almost toppled over when I found myself passing the Mayor's house. A car was parked outside, the Mayor was back. I was walking past when the door opened and Flower Boy came out. He had a stupid grin on his face and I stared straight ahead. He passed my me and made his way into Town. I turned to get into the coal mining area and around where the Hob is. Fires inside made soft orange light peek out of the cracks of the building. I knocked. Once, four times, and then two times. July answered the door with a drunken grin on her face, "Gale baby! I've missed you!" She collapsed onto me and I laid her down near the door.

Greasy Sae was still at her stall with a few other late nighters, Reaper included. I bought some soup with some mystery meat and sat hunched. "Ws' the mattuh Gale?", her teeth had gone missing so it made her have weird speech.

"Nothin' Sae, just a late night is all.", I smiled up at her over the steam of the bowl.

"Like hell Imma goin' ta take that answer.", she angrily pointed at me with the ladle.

I grimaced, "Well say there's this girl I like. 100% metaphorically of course. How would I get her to like me if she was starting to like another guy?"

Greasy Sae smiled, "Now lets see..."

**Madge's POV**

I tugged at my dress trying to imagine what his hands felt again. I bit my lip as I stared into the mirror. I was over taken with lust right now, and my heart was thumping with anticipation of seeing James again. He had met my father, and I could easily say things are getting serious. I imagined him gently pushing the dress from my shoulders as I took it off for bed. I had been blushing no stop and almost lit myself on fire when I found a hickey on my neck. Well, I'm going to wear my hair down for a while now.

"Katniss is coming home, and I've entered into a relationship. I guess.", I smiled at knowing my life would be picking up soon. I heard my father rummaging around in his study downstairs. I made my way downstairs and down the hall in a night gown and peeked into the cracked door. My father was supporting a phone with his shoulder and face.

"Yes, I know! We'll have to work quickly if we want to destroy that bunker. No, the Capitol doesn't know I'm against them. I'm positive this line is secure.", his voice was hushed and the house was guiet so I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from yelling at my father.

My father, the Mayor of District 12, is a rebel who is planning against the Capitol. I crept away from the door and grabbed a blanket off the couch. I made my way out onto the back porch and wrapped myself tightly into the rough material. The cold bit at my ears and bare feet. Not much longer until I have to start wearing leggings under my dresses. My breath came out in white puffs and I held my fingers to my mouth to pretend I was smoking.

I listened to the sounds of District 12. A dog barking, some drunks bustling on the otherwise deserted street. An owl hooted and I closed my eyes to take it all in. My breathing slowed and I fell asleep. My father woke me up a little while later by carrying me into the living room. "Madge, do you want me to take you to your room?", my father was quiet and calm.

"Ye-",I started but then remembered Jame's drawing of me. "No, I'm fine. I'll walk." My ftaher let me down gently and I was amazed he could still carry me. I sleepily smiled and trudged up the stairs. Sleep overtook me fast and I drempt of wandering hands and hungry kisses.

**I just l-l-l-l-loooovvvved writing the Jadge scene. I was fangirl squealing and my sister was looking at me like "What the fuck?" Totally worth it. I would love some feedback. Wow, two in two days. Or a day, whenever I post this. Anyways, I stayed up till midnight writing this because of how short the last chapter was. Sorry for that. Review please! I went through all of ya'lls reviews and finished with a big dopey smile. They mean a lot, and I want to thank you for your continual support. And Gadge will happen, just let the story flowwwwww**

**-JoJo**


	5. Harvest Festival

**Disclaimer: You know who belongs to Suzanne Collins. So does the idea of the HUnger Games. Errythin' else, iz mine.**

**Madge's POV**

School has ended to welcome home Katniss and Peeta. I stood at the train station to watch her get off. The media had portrayed Gale and Katniss as cousins, so no stong emotions were shown towards each other even though I knew they were there. Peeta was being greeted by his family, his father gave him a warm hug to welcome him back. They both seemed so different. I knew they would be, but it hurt to watch them. Peeta had lost his cheerful aura, and Katniss looked even more hostile than she did before. I didn't get a chance to greet Katniss as the media swarmed her and she was led away. Peeta however was less noticed and I managed to rush over to him with tears in my eyes.

Peeta and I were good friends, not many people knew that we used to play together as children. I used to have a crush on him, but it quickly diminshed as I learned about his feelings for Katniss. He saw me running towards him and I started crying as I hugged him as hard as I could. "I'm so glad you're h-home!", I was stuttering through my sobs. "B-both of you!" Peeta gave me a warm smile as I wiped at my eyes.

"It's very nice to see you too Madge.", his voice was happy but his eyes were sad. I gripped his upper arm and smiled at him. The reporters adn camera crews were starting to take notice and I ducked my head and walked away before any rumors started.

I ran back to my home and sat outside on my porch and waited for the Harvest Festival to start. As the light started to fall from the sky, street lamps came on and people gathered with smiles as food was handed out. Children played in the street and I sat wrapped up in a blanket watching them with a smile. I stood up and smoothed out my dress. It was a black dress that went down to my knees. It poofed out under a thick ribbon tied just under my breasts. My blonde hair was pulled all to one side on my shoulder and had a long black ribbon messily wrapped around it creating uneven sections. It was a style in the Capitol I had to wear for the reporters. My make-up was a lot fancier than what I usually do for the occasion. Charcoal eyeshadow, false lashes, cat eyeliner, and deep red lipstick that stood out against my fair skin. The cold night air caused me to shiver, but I didn't mind.

The festivities were too inviting, so I walked off my porch and made my way to the square where people were laughing and eating until they were full for the first time in a while. I found wandered through the crowd until I found a warm hand clasping my shoulder. I turned around to see James grinning at me, I realized I had just passed his family's flower shop. The music was upbeat and James started to tap his feet on the cobble road. I tapped mine and picked up pace with the music. We locked arms and started to twirl around like the rest of the people in the square. "You look ravishing Madge.", James purred into my ear as the music called for being close to your dancing partner.

"Thank you James, you look good yourself.", I kissed his cheek as I pulled away from his ear and left a bright red lipstick stain behind.

James smiled at me and grabbed my waist and jerked me closer to his body. People were starting to notice, but I didn't care. We clasped hands and started to move quickly about with the music. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as James expertly held me tight and flowed with the music. I felt his lips move up my neck and I jumped and was suddenly being kissed on the mouth by him. As he pulled away, there was a bright red stain on his lips and I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see Katniss standing in front of me. She was back in her old gear and I smiled at the Katniss I knew. She eyed the lipstick marks all over James and I dipped my head down to hide the blush. She held her hands out and I saw the pin I had given her. "Thank you for letting me have it during the games, but I thought you might want it back.", Katniss reached for my hand to give it to me but I pulled back.

"No! No! It's yours, I gave it to you. It kept you safe, and I want it to keep on doing it's job.", I pushed her hand back towards her and smiled.

"T-thank you Madge.", she said as James came up from behind me and pulled me close while resting his chin on top of my head. Katniss cleared her throat, "Are you two together?" I thought I heard jealousy in her voice, but it was so quick I couldn't be sure.

"I-", I was cut off when James whipped me around and kissed me hard on the lips. My eyes were wide as he licked his lips and mumbled 'mmmm strawberries'. "Y-y-yes. We are."

"Well, I'll leave you be then. Bye Madge, thank you.", Katniss slightly smiled at me and walked away with a small wave.

James buried his face in my neck and I blushed as people started to stare at me. "Madge darling, are you cold?", he mumbled into my exposed skin. I shook my head, he couldn't see but somehow knew. "Is your father home?", I blushed even harder. I shook my head again. "Mmm, okay.", he grabbed my hand and started walking me back towards my house. My father was at the Justice Building for the celebrations and wouldn't be home until late. I was pulled under James' arm as we walked to my large house. He opened the gate and led me inside. He started to make his way towards the couch and I shook my head, I had lost my words.

I crept up the stairs and opened the door to my room. My mother was still asleep down the hall and I felt guilty practically doing this in her presence. James smiled as he saw his drawing of me framed right in front of my bed so I could stare at it. Erin had helped me do it and I almost died at the looks she gave me. But I trusted her to keep a secret. I glided back towards James and rested my hands on his chest. Was I ready to go all the way? Was it too fast? Was I too young? I wasn't sure, but his warmth led me to his mouth and I kissed him slowly at first. But then he kissed me back, and we both became more urgent. I snaked my fingers into his fine blonde locks and he gripped the bottom of my dress as our tounges wound together. I thought that it would always be unpleasent when using tounge, but it was wonderful. His hands stayed in place at the base of my dress, but I didn't want them to so I raised my leg up and wrapped it around him.

He got the idea and pulled my dress up. His hands explored my bottom and thighs under my dress. I got hot and felt like I had too much on so I kicked off my flats and pulled off my tights. James was working on his shirt when I fell back onto my bed and pulled him with me. I helped him with the buttons and pulled the thing off of him. He hovered over top of me creating a cage with his arms. I wrapped my legs around him slipped my arms around his neck. I kissed him so urgently, like I would never see him again and I held him as if he would disappear if I let go. My ribbon fell out and my hair cascaded over my chest. "How far?", James asked after a long kiss. We were both breathing heavily.

"I don't care.", I rasped out and slid one of the straps of my dress off my shoulders. I could see the hunger in his eyes and I arched my back to get closer to him. He planted kisses all over my chest and glided the other strap down with his mouth. I reached behind myself and grabbed the zipper of my dress as I lay there.

He looked down at me while breathing heavy as I felt the tight dress loosen up. I was debating whether or not I should take it off. I reached for the buckle of James' belt and undid it. I tugged at the button and zipper until I could see the top of his boxers. "Madge.", he whispered. "I don't know..." He trailed off and I kissed him again.

"And you think I do?", my words were nervous. I pulled the dress all the way down until it was bunched at my waist. I let go of him with my legs and he glided it down and into the floor.

**Gale's POV**

Katniss was home! I was so elated as I saw her get off of that train. We didn't have much of a reunion, but it was enough for me. Posy was talking excitedly as we walked home. Ma had Rory and Vick by the ears because they had started fighting. "Gale! Gale! Lift me up onto yor shoulders! You're so tall! I can see everything!" I chuckled as I lifted Posy's small body onto my shoulders. She sqealed in joy as she looked over the Seam. As we made it into the house Ma lit some candles, their glow filled the house with warmth. I shucked off my coat and made my way into my room. The anxiety that had built up inside me had let loose a little.

"She's home...", I breathed out and smiled.

I looked out the old window that was thicker at the bottom than the top. The only thing illuminating my room was the full moon. I wondered what Madge was doing right now. Maybe curled up in a blanket in front of her fireplace with a good book. My heart did little flips just thinking about her and my stomach tightened remebering how beautiful she looked in black at the Harvest Festival. The tights, the filly dress, the lipstick... The lips that were under that lipstick.

I knew Madge and Flower Boy were falling hard for each other, but I couldn't stop. These unfamiliar feelings were overtaking me and I couldn't help myself. I heard Ma settling in for the night with Posy. They shared a room and so did Vick and Rory. I was blessed with a private room all to myself. I heard an owl hooting and I relished in the thought of going hunting at night. The way it felt to creep through the woods almsot undetected, and the constant screaming in the back of your head telling you its dangerous. That there were worse things out there than animals to fear. I gripped at the sheets as the memory of being attacked by a wild dog resurfaced.

I grinned, it made a hell of a stew.

**Madge's POV**

Nothing happened. We went pretty far, and both ended up naked. But nothing happened, I chickened out. I had heard girls talk about losing their virginity. And it seemed like it'd hurt. I was now officially terrified of sex. James was great about it, we just laid there together. We didn't get dressed until we heard my father pulling into the driveeay. He understood I wasn't ready, and I could tell he wasn't really either. The next day I did my chore of chatting with the Capitol reporters. They were loud and opinioned as hell.

"I think that the Games should be a year round thing.", a woman with breasts inflated to the size of beach balls.

"I agree, it would be very exciting wouldn't it?", this man had yelllw eyes and lizard skin.

"Population control for those filthy people, what a marvelous idea.", another woman who had her hair spiked up into a three foot mountain.

I grittted my teeth and smiled at them and agreed like a good little girl. I smoothed out my plain pink dress and stood up, "Would any of you like some more tea?" They had hardly touched it but it had gone cold.

"No, it was horrid.", the large breasted one said. _Made from all natural ingredients. Instead of that artificial stuff they drink in the Cap_. The lady at the market's voice echoed in my head, it was my favorite tea.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just gave some.", I dipped the teapot over my cup and breathed in the steam.

Quite a few hours kater they left after talking to my father. The midday sun was warm against my sticky skin, I pulled my hair off my shoulders and into a pony tail. I closed my eyes and stuck my feet up onto the front porch's banister. I heard someone come up onto the porch and looked over to see Katniss. "Oh, Katniss. Shouldn't you be resting?", I started to stand but she raised her hand to tell me to stay.

"I've rested enough. I was wondering Madge, would you like to go to the woods with me and I teach you how to hunt?", my eyes widened at the thought of me trampling around in the woods. "Only if you are up to it."

I nodded my head, "Yes, yes! I think that would be great! You can come and help me pick out something to wear."

I stood up and opened the door for Katniss. She nodded at me and followed me up into my room. I glanced around and blushed at the ruffled bed I had forgetten to make. Kstniss sat down on it I opened up my closet. I was embarassed at the overflowing thing, because Katniss had grown up with very little. "You're going to need something warm and that you can move around in. Do you have _any _pants?", she eyd the dozens of dressed handing up in the expansive closet.

"Um, no.", I looked up and rocked back on my heels.

Katniss gave a sigh, "Okay then. Something thin, but wear a coat."

I pulled out a knee length white dress and got out a pair of winter leggings and a pea coat. Katniss bent down to get something off the floor and I covered my mouth and hid my face in the dress. "Whose are these? Madge?", I could hear her trying to hide the laughter as I stalked over and snatched James' boxers from her hand and hid them behind my back.

"I am _so _sorry you had to see that.", my face was so red I thought I would drop dead.

Katniss giggled and patted beside her, "It's okay Madge, are those James'?" I buried my head in my hands and sat beside her.

"Yes.", I squeaked.

"Well, I guess you'll have to tell me about him then. He seems nice, and I'd like to know who you're dating.", I was embarassed but elated at the same time that I could talk to someone about him.

"Well, it all started when..."

**Gale's POV**

I looked up from slicing an apple when I heard Katniss approaching. She had someone else with her and when I saw that blonde hair my heart skipped a beat. She tucked her blonde curls behind her ear and a smile lit up her and Katniss's face. I stood when they came into the clearing. I offered Katniss a slice of apple and she took two and handed the other to Madge. She smiled at Katniss and Katniss nudged her shoulder. Madge blushed and I dug my hands into the pockets of my coat. "Nice get-up.", I commented and Madge tugged at the dress.

"Well, I don't have any pants. The Capitol doesn't approve of young ladies in pants.", she mimicked the Capitol accent and I chuckled. She giggled and I felt my heart warm up at the sound.

"Madge, this is a little clearing we like to hang out sometimes. I thought it'd be fun if we showed you the basics of holding a bow.", Katniss grabbed the bow from where I was sitting and held it out to Madge. "Gale, why don't you show her how to load an arrow. It might be easier for you since I'm a little smaller than Madge."

I coughed and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. Madge knew how to hold the bow quite well and I stood behind her and put my hands on hers and guided the arrow to where it was supposed to be on the string. Her bow talent only went as far as holding the bow and after a few hours of goofing around in the woods Katniss helped Madge under the fence and she was on her way. I watched her thin figure walk away and I kicked at the dirt. "You're so obvious.", I choked when Katniss stood there with her arms crossed looking at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", I scowled at her and retorted stubbornly.

"Okay, whatever.", she smirked and walked away towards the Victor's Village.

**Sorry for the racy chapter... NOT! This was long, and I wanted it to be for the late chapter. If you can't tell, the Jadge is getting turned up. Let there be Gadge! In the future, I promise. Stick around. I'll try and get the next chapter up on Sunday. That **_**was **_**what I was going to try and do, but school is starting back up for me. And the reason I was so late, was because I took an insanely long trip up to MA to do some construction work. But it's done now, so I'm good to go! Please review, means the world to me!**

**-JoJo :3**


End file.
